The Mystery That Washed Ashore
by Morsefan1
Summary: What will the waves wash up next? A suicide or a Murder? Will Morse be able to crack this puzzle? Find out in this Endeavour script.


The Mystery That Washed Ashore

(Morse is in the passenger seat of Thursday's is driving up the coastal area)

Morse:So why are we driving all the way up here?

Thursday:Because there is another case to be solved (Morse breaks out a smile) There it goes

Morse: What

Thursday:That smile

Morse:What smile

Thursday:You know what smile...the case smile every time theres a new case that smile comes out

(Morse laughs)

Thursday:Now a man has been found at the bottom of a cliff now it is most likely suicide but I want you to make sure. I'll leave you here to look the case through files are on the top shelf

(Thursday exits and Morse picks up the files and looks through them there are photos of the body and measurements of the cliff and where the man landed)

Morse: Ok so the man Peter Wright dropped 10ft and landed 5 meters away from the cliff but that's not possible because if you jumped y'd land right next to the cliff not that far away and he couldn't have been pushed because if you're pushed your body weight would lean forward so you would nearly always land face down especially if you're pushed with a force so that means he must've been killed somehow before they landed off of the cliff so...(before Morse can finish Thursday enters)

Thursday:You sound busy chatting away to yourself

Morse: just piecing together my theory

Thursday:what ya got then

Morse: Well Peter Wright did not die by dropping from the cliff he died before hand and was dropped from the cliff

Thursday:Why we're there external injuries that suggest that he fell after death

Morse: No

Thursday:Internal

Morse:No

Thursday:Have you even seen DeBryn about the body condition?

Morse:Not yet

Thursday:Morse you are a Wally

Morse:But I...

Thursday:No I'm not discussing it anymore until you talk to Mr DeBryn about the real body condition (Thursday leaves and Morse throws his pen on the floor in frustration)

(Morse then exits)

(the next scene is in Max DeBryn's laboratory)

Morse:so what was the general condition of the body any internal or external injury anything that may have suggested the man falling from a cliff

Max: Well there was quite severe bleeding of the head but very very little blood was found at the crime scene not enough blood for a severe head injury anyway maybe enough for a grazed knee

Morse:Anything else unique about the body that might be useful in an investigation

Max:Well we saw intense wearing of the suit because the material was very worn and the colour tremendously faded

Morse:Ok thank you sir

(Morse exits)

(Morse enters the police station)

Thursday:Now you've looked into the case properly have you discovered anything

Morse:Yes but I'll have to tell you later because I'm going to look round the area to find any clues

Thursday: Why the main cliffs were searched by Pathologists

Morse:yes but if my theory is correct then it's not just the cliffs that need searching

Thursday:So where are you searching

Morse:The port and areas like that

Thursday:Ok but remember if you find anyone suspicious...

Morse: Ok leave the questioning to you

Thursday: off you go then

(Morse exits)

(in the next scene Morse was looking round some grassland but he sees something in the port area and runs over to it he finds a blood splatter,an off cut of some shirt material and a spanner with some blood on it he picks them up and exists running)

(in the next scene Morse is in Max DeBryn's laboratory again)

Morse:Sir

Max:Back again

Morse:Oh yes

Max:So how can I help this time

Morse:Please can you search for finger prints (he hands the items to DeBryn)

Max:Where did you find these

Morse in the port about a few yards away from the cliff Peter Wright was found under

(Max DeBryn takes the items offstage and comes back a few minutes later)

Max:Well these prints belong to Mathew Herold

Morse:(being the over eager person he is is already out of the door)

Morse:Ok thank you

(Max looks confused and carries on working pause then leaves)

(Morse bursts into the police station and runs up to the front desk)

Morse:Do we have any record of a Mathew Herold (the policeman without saying anything slides a file on the desk Morse takes it and goes to find Thursday)

Morse:We need to find a Mathew Herold now

Thursday:Hello to you too Morse great to see your nice and calm pause come on then. you got an address?

Morse:72 Drudge street (he says walking off)

Thursday: Ok then(follows Morse calmly)

(the next scene is at Mathew Herold's house they enter)

Morse:Mathew Herold I'm arresting you on suspicion of the murder of Peter Wright

Mathew:Well he deserved it

Morse: Deserved what a blow to the head

Thursday:What

Morse:(ignoring Thursday) You see I found your death tool... The spanner by the port that you used to smash the living daylights out of him but you thought it would be way too suspicious to leave his body lying on the port so you rolled it into the sea thinking that we would never find out but you were wrong because it washed up on the beach but how did we know he didn't jump well I'm afraid two pieces of evidence got in your way number one the wearing and fading of his shirt where the waves had rolled him up and down so many times and number two a bit of his ripped shirt from where you rolled him into the sea so I'm afraid you didn't get one up on us this time you creep

Thursday:Morse

Morse:Sorry now get him out of here

(Mathew is taken away)

Thursday:(by the door of Mathews house)But why did he do it Morse

Morse:Well earlier I saw that Peter Wright had a fishing business and it was about to be given £3000 in funds so Mathew being the jealous git that he is

Thursday:Morse

he wanted it for the money

Thursday:But why did Mathew say he deserved it

Morse:Because I saw that Mathew also had a fishing business but as Peters business grew Mathew's shrunk and soon got shut down so Mathew grew angry and

Thursday:Killed him

Morse:Precisely

(they walk out of the house)

Thursday:Come on then fancy a pint?

Morse:Ok

Thursday:But before we go you need to promise me that you'll stop getting so angry that you call the suspects names

Morse:Ok sorry they just anger me

Thursday: (pats Morse on the back)Its all part of the job Morse it's all part of the job

(they exit the house)


End file.
